Summer Camp
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru are spoiled, I mean really spoiled rich boys. All their parent and Neji's uncle are sick of them! it was summer, so what to do?... Summer camp hahaha, more importantly, military like summer camp... EDITED


SUMMER CAMP  
Edited

Chapter 1: Mommy don't let me go

Okay.. SO I decided to edit this story..

I just read the original one and Boy.. It sucks.

Anywayss.. Hope you like this one..

AUTHORESS' NOTE: Please excuse my wrong grammars and Misspelled words

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru went inside the Uchiha Mansion's living room as what the instruction asked them to do. The instruction also says that there will be a meeting regarding their previous behaviors which was strange for them because they did nothing wrong, of course that's what they think. They all be seated there trying hard not to get bored. Naruto pulled out his PSP and began playing around some of his games, Sasuke on the other hand is just checking his emails through his Cellphone, Neji is just sitting there reading his newly bought Book and Shikamaru is snoring, i mean sleeping.

After a few Minutes later, Their Parents and Neji's Uncle went inside together. They all look serious as ever, and their Aura... Let's just say that something bad is going to happen. All four Boys can sense the 'You're in big Trouble' Aura and is not Comfortable with the Heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

Naruto, Neji and Sasuke dropped what they were doing while Neji tapped Shikamaru's shoulder indicating him that it's time to say bye bye to his beloved Dream land. Insert scary silence here :)

"You told us not to be late,.. But you guys are waayyyy late" Naruto said as he tries to turn the silence off

"Just shut it" Sasuke said or more like whispered

"Well, We're all sorry for being late" Mikoto said "BUT, there was a reason for that" She added

"Your past behaviors have pushed it to the limit" Naruto's dad said

"And we are sick and tired of you all wasting time on useless and Good for nothing junks" His(Naruto) mother continued

"That's why we all decided, to enroll you in a Military Camp for the rest of the Summer" Shikamaru's dad said with a really wide smirk displayed on his face while the rest of the grown ups nod in Satisfaction.

"WHAT!?" All four boys asked as they stood up from where they were sitting. Those words that came out of Shikamaru's father completely caught them offguard that the next thing they did was completely out of Character. MAJOR out of Character.

"Mom!! Dad!! Please!! Don't let me go!!" Naruto cried. Literally. like there's no tomorrow

"What the hell is this about!? I never did anything that made you upset and yet-" Neji said trying hard not to show the world his real self But "PLEASEEE!! Don't make me go there! I'm begging you Uncle!" Neji said knelling down the Uchiha Mansion's tiled flooring.

"This is so troublesome! Why did you enroll me to a troublesome Military boot camp? What's the point? You think it'll make us any better? Well, It wont.. SO what's the use? It's just a waste of Money and it's Troublesome" Shikamru actually said those many words.. can you believe it?

"You can't talk me out of this. What's done, is done" His father simply replied as his mother smiled in victory.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO MOMMY!" Sasuke said clinging into his Mother's leg (I told you it's Major OOC)

"Stand up!" Mikoto ordered

"If I do will you let me stay?" Sasuke asked with smile similar to a 3 year old asking for something

"No" Mikoto replied with a smile that says 'Get lost'

"Then I wont let go of your leg" Sasuke said

"ALRIGHT! ALL OF YOU STAND UP OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SENT TO A REAL MILITARY SCHOOL" Fugaku yeld "A BOARDING military school" He added.

"I am not going!" They all said in Unison

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to a stupid Military boot camp for the rest of the Summer" Naruto complained.

All four of them are now seated inside their Custom made Car with their matching custom made sleek leather seats, Oh~yeah.. They're Rich.

"WHat do they think of us? 10?" Naruto added

"No, But you do have a brain of a 10 year old, maybe even 5" Sasuke teased.

"Take that back Teme!" Naruto shouted

"Will you just Shut it." Neji ordered

"Hey Driver!" Shikamaru said while opening the window that divided the Limo "Will give you twice what our parents is paying you if you Turn this car around and into our Beach House" Shikamaru said. The driver took his Hat off and then turned to face Shikamaru then

"Surprise!!"

"DAD!?" Shikamaru said completely in-shock.

then rest of the Boys "Ugghhhh.."ed

"Of course, I need to make sure that you're not gonna pay the Driver double just to 'turn around'" He mocked

"I guess there's no out of this" Neji said

"What about we just run outside and o go go !?" Naruto suggested

"The doors are locked and can only be opened when the Driver wants to" Neji informed

"How'd you know that?" Sasuke asked

"I tried" he simply answered

Shikamaru close the window again. He just don't want to see his Father.. Yeah~ he's pretty much annoyed while his father's inside is dancing like there's no tomorrow.

"... Let's just think of the Bright side" Naruto said along side his 'Carefree & outgoing' smile. After that, he pressed his knuckles again his Chin as a sign of thinking .

"Whats the bright side?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm still thinking" Naruto said as the rest of them wait for his reply

-A few minutes Later-

"Naruto-" Sasuke said trying to catch Naruto's attention

"DON'T PRESSURE ME!! I'm thinking every possible way!" He said

"Naruto-"

"What!? I'm not that Smart!" Naruto said defending his self

"Naruto-"

"Will YOU STOP PRESSURING ME!?"

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke said completely losing it

"WHAT!?"

"THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE!!!" Sasuke informed. out loud.

"Ughhhhh. So that's why I have nothing in my mind"

"Even if there is a Bright side, there will still be nothing in your mind" Neji teased. earning his self a hard glare from Naruto.

* * *

It was indeed a very long Car ride. It's been almost 2 hours and they're still not there.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked Idly

"No" Shikamaru replied

"Are we there yet?" He asked again

"Not yet" Neji said with a really exhausted voice

"How about now?"

"NOT YET!" Sasuke said completely annoyed

"N--now?"

"LISTEN HERE!" Neji started "If you ask us onc-"Neji was caught off with a hand gesture from Sasuke indicating him to stop first.

"You like to make this Car ride a little less boring?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"YEshhh!" Naruto said with a really eager tone.

"Okay then,.. How about a game?" Sasuke continued while Neji and Shikamaru just raised their brows in confusion.

"What Game?"

"I'm getting there..." Sasuke said trying hard not to lose his temper "The one who will not talk for the whole Car ride, wins"

_'That has got to be the greatest thing that I heard all day'_ Neji thought

"GAME ON!" Naruto said

"3..., 2..., 1..., GO!" Sasuke said. and let the game begin

Sasuke pressed his palm against his Jaw and He is now zoned out. Neji pulled out his book and began reading it again, and Shikamaru laid back.. and relaxed. Naruto on the other hand... well, he's not really doing great.

_'This is SOO BOOOORRRiiiNNNGGGGG!' _He though to his self. Later that. He began tapping the tinted window next to him making him caught Neji, Sasuke and even Shikamaru's attention. Neji shifted his eyes from his book to Naruto, Sasuke tried to ignore him and Shikamaru opened one of his eyes to see what Naruto was up to, but after a few seconds, They shifted their attention to what they were doing before. After that, since Naruto was pretty much not satisfied in a way, He started making clicking sound with his Tongue. It was kinda annoying. Not Convince yet again, He started making popping sounds with his lips. It was just so annoying for the 3 boys, They couldn't take it anymore. Naruto then again began popping bubbles using his own saliva, How disgusting? (For me, not.. That's my Hobby too xD) Of course, There is still the annoying popping sound... So the 3 boys are really losing it. Still not contented, Naruto started opening the window, and then closing it again... and then opening, and then closing and then opening and then clo-.. You get my point.

"UGGGHHHH!!! WILL YOU JUST KEEP IT QUIET OVER TEHRE!?" Sasuke shouted. Yeah~ He lost it.

"I Won!" Naruto exclaimed

"Huh?" Sasuke's angry expression turned into confusion.

"You talked... So I won!" Naruto said while grinning like a Cheshire cat

"The Dobe just beat you" Neji teased making Sasuke glare at him. Sasuke is now balling his hand into fist ready to punch both Naruto and Neji when

"Boys... We're here." Shikamaru's dad announce

"Finally!" Naruto said. Naruto tried to open the door but it still wont open "HEY! What's the big deal?" he asked Mr. Nara. Shikamaru's dad then opened the tiny window dividing them into each other and and then grinned.

"What!?" They all said/asked in unison.

"First.. Leave all your gadgets here!"

"Mom already made sure about that" Sasuke said with a really angry facial expression.

"I know. I know.. I'm just teasing" Mr. Nara said as he opened the doors from the controls

The four of them went outside and there it hit them. It really is a military Boot camp. They can hear People shouting and ordering other people around. They can also hear the blowing of whistles and non-stop counting and marching.

"This is going to be one long Summer" They all said in Unison.

Mr. Nara dropped off their suite case and drove away.

* * *

After getting the schedule for the day and other instructions. They went directly to Cabin 13, Which will be their new home for the rest of the summer. They went inside and saw nothing but a small room with 4 beds, Two in the right side of the room and two on the left side facing the other two. there are also two wooden doors just across the Main entrance of their Cabin.

Each bed has one pillow and a tiny piece of cloth that serves as their Blanket. Naruto checked the other two doors. The one was their Toilet and the other one is a small room with a single bed and a tiny drawer next to it.

"I guess this our Captain's room" Naruto said

"We have captains?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know.. but, seems like it" He replied

They all began unpacking their things when suddenly.

-knock knock-

They all shifted their attentions from unpacking and to who the knocking came from.

Suddenly, A girl wearing two brown buns up her head popped out looking like a lost child.

"Hello?" Neji said with a really questioning face

"Hi" The girl replied with a cheery smile and a squeaky girly voice.

"Oh great.. Even in a Boot camp we have Fangirls" Sasuke said

"Excuse me?" The girl asked while raising one of her brows up.

"Listen. We have no time for you useless annoying Fangirls, so Please... Just go" Naruto said

"What did you just call me?" The girl's squeaky voice turned into a low and 'losing my temper' voice

"A fangirl" The girl went inside and She was wearing one of those over sized jacket with the Camp's logo on it

"I'll Ignore that" She answered with her cutesy voice "So... Waht are you doing?" She asked

_'First she entered our room just like that, Now she's asking us what we're doing.. She also twitch when Sasuke said that she's a fangirl. AND, She's wearing an Officer's uniform.. Could she be ..'_ Shikamaru was lost of his thought

"It's none of your Business" Sasuke answered

"Sasuke . NO!" Shikamaru said

"No Manners... I see" She said walking around and checking everything "I'll try and change that" She added leaving Neji, Sasuke and Naruto confused.

"FALL IN!" She ordere making the Boys panic due to sudden realization

"STAND STRAIGHT, STOMACH IN, CHEST OUT, TIGER LOOK, HOLD YOUR BANANAS" She ordered.. But the last part, totally got into Naruto

"Bwahahahahahaha" Naruto laughed rolling on the flood.

"May I asked what's funny?"

"You said .. Hold you Bananashahaha" Naruto said but still laughing.

"DROP AND GIVE ME 50!" the girl yelled. Suddenly, Naruto pulled out his wallet and then again, pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"You have a change for 100?" Naruto said making the 3 boys press their palm into their forehead.

The girl took the bill and then -ripped ripped-

"HEY!? what was that for?" Naruto asked

"I MEANT PUSH-UPS!" the girl informed. Naruto drop on the the floor and then

"1, 2, 3, 4,..." Naruto followed

"Now.." the girl started "AHH-TEN-SHUN" the boys saluted

"In this cabin, I'm the only one you should listen to,.. You must do whatever I say. I asked you to jump off a Building, You must do it.." She said "Whatever my command is. you follow... But anyways," She paused

* * *

"LOUSY! from the beginning!" The girls said to Naruto "What did you thought? I wont notice" the girl whispered to Naruto.

"My name is Tenten, and I'll be your Commander" She continued "Unfortunately for you... that is" She added

"47, 48, 49, 50" Yay for Naruto I guess. As soon as he finished his punishment. he stood up,.. and copied what his friends are doing.

"Did you learn your Lesson?"

"Oh.. Heck yeah~" Naruto answered

"LOUSY!"

"I mean, MA'AM YES MA'AM"

"Very Good!" She said patting his little blonde head "Very Well. Fall Out" She ordered and then...went out

"That was -" Naruto was about to Bad mouth her when she popped up again

"That was what?"

"AMAZING!" Naruto said while faking a grin

"You're not a good Actor,.. But, I came back to say that.. You all should unpack your things.. and meet me in the Battlefield at 18 hundred hours" She said then went out.. this time, for sure.

_'Cute and Feisty.. I like it'_ Neji thought

* * *

To Be Continued...

Okay.. Completely Edited. Hope you enjoyed it..  
anywayss.. I'll be updating more and more ..

so watch out for the next Chapter :D

Reviews Please


End file.
